All patents, patent applications, and publications cited within this application are incorporated herein by reference to the same extent as if each individual patent, patent application or publication was specifically and individually incorporated by reference.
The invention relates generally to active optical waveguide devices. Electro-optic polymer waveguide devices are attractive candidates for optical communication devices that operate at high speed and low electrical power. In addition, the good speed match between the optical and microwave signals enables high bandwidth operation. Some optical communication devices, such as Mach-Zehnder modulators, operate at microwave (RF) frequencies using a separate DC electrical bias, which usually requires a separate electrode in addition to the microwave electrode. DC bias drift is a critical factor for long-term performance of commercially viable modulators. EO polymer modulators generally have a large amount of DC bias drift, and this has been addressed using thermal biasing techniques, for example see: S. Park, et al. Appl. Phys. Lett. 83, 827-829 (2003). This technique requires a separate “heater” electrode, which decreases the active length of the microwave electrode or hinders push-pull operation, thereby causing the driving voltage to increase. The heater electrode is also thicker than the microwave electrode, or is fabricated from a different metal altogether, which increases the number of fabrication steps and device costs. Thus, electro-optic polymer modulators need new device structures or new methods that bias the modulator without causing a decrease in the active length of the microwave electrode.